


Hadiah Kemenangan

by Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, In Public, Love Confessions maybe?, M/M, NashAka, They are my best OTP!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin/pseuds/Kairo_Gypsy_Lupin
Summary: "Anggap saja ini adalah hadiah karena telah berhasil mengalahkanku."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Udah buat ini dari lama banget tapi baru terbitin sekarang setelah selesaiin bagi akhirnya. Harusnya terbitin pas hari NashAka yang udah kelewat dua hari, malah terbitin pas hari ulang tahun daku. Astaga

Nash tidak akan menyangka bahwa tim kebanggaannya Jabberwock asal America, negara asal dari permainan basket, berhasil dikalahkan oleh sekumpulan pemain basket asal Jepang. Mukanya berkerut tidak senang ketika dia menatap hasil papan skor setelah peluit dibunyikan.

91-92

Sungguh sangat mengesalkan, terutama jika kau kalah dari lawanmu hanya karena perbedaan satu poin. Hilang sudah kebanggaannya sebagai pemain muda prodigi asal Amerika itu. Disisi lain, matanya menatap sekelompok pemuda, lawan mereka Vorpal Swords, sedang bersorak-sorai atas kemenangan tim mereka, membuat Nash jijik. Menyebalkan.

Kedua tim berbaris untuk berjabat tangan meskipun terlihat sekali kalau dia dan timnya ogah untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Siapa sudi untuk berjabat tangan dengan monyet?

Pemuda berambut merah, yang merupakan kapten dari Vorpal Swords, Akashi Seijuurou, maju ke depan dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Nash berdiam mematung, masih tidak bergerak maju untuk menyambut uluran tangan itu. Mata biru Nash bertemu dengan mata merah Akashi. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Mata yang benar-benar indah, seperti batu rubi. Dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang mungil itu. Dia ingin rasanya melumat binir merah muda seperti stroberi tersebut.

"Nash?"

Nash tersentak dari khayalannya sesaat, menatap kembali realita didepannya. Dia menarik nafas panjang, baiklah dia seorang lelaki dan dia harus melakukan ini. Dia akan berjabat tangan menerima kekalahannya(kalau saja mata merah itu tidak terus menatapnya dengan begitu menggoda).

Nash mengambil tangan Akashi dan menjabatnya dengan erat, fokus pada mata merah yang indah tersebut. Dia dapat mendengar jantungnya berdebar. Dia ingin memiliki pemuda manis didepannya ini.

Mereka masih berjabatan tangan dengan erat, sedikit terlalu erat untuk Akashi. Dia merasa tangannya seperti akan remuk. Dia mencoba untuk melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka yang tidak ditanggapi oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Nash-san, tolong lepas-"

Sebelum Akashi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dirinya ditarik mendekat ke sisi pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu. Kepalanya menabrak dada bidang Nash. Punggungnya ditahan dengan sebelah lengan. Wajah mereka yang dekat saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Akashi merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika matanya bertemu mata biru pemuda tinggi itu.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu melotot, terutama oleh GoM + Kagami dan Kuroko. Mereka sudah bersiap-siap kalau-kalau seandainya kapten asal Amerika itu ingin mencari keributan. Anggota Jabberwock yang lain hanya memandang heran kepada sang kapten, tidak biasanya kapten mereka melakukan hal yang tidak biasa.

"Sudah sepantasnya sang juara mendapat hadiah bukan?" Tanya Nash dengan senyum mencurigakan yang membuat Akashi sedikit waspada dengan kata-kata tersebut. "Dan karena kau berhasil mengalahkanku maka aku akan memberikan sebuah hadiah kemenangan untukmu."

Wajah Akashi ditarik mendekat dengan jemari tangan Nash. Bibir merah muda Akashi bersentuhan dengan bibir Nash bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Hmm... Manis.

Begitu pikir Nash.

Akashi membelalakkan matanya sangat lebar, seolah bola mata itu akan bergulir dari tempatnya, jelas terkejut dengan tindakan tersebut. Teriakan (dan juga pekikan) terdengar dari lapangan basket itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan teme!?" Aomine dan Kagami berteriak. Mereka sudah bersiap menerjang pemuda asing yang seenaknya mencium uk- ehem kapten mereka. Disisi lain Midorima memegang tongkat baseball-nya(licky item hari itu) dengan erat, ingin sekali mengayunkannya ke wajah si pirang asing; Murasakibara meremas bungkus snacknya dengan erat; Kise menampilkan tatapan wajah dingin(seperti ketika dia melawan Aomine), dan Kuroko dengan mukanya datar namun jika diperhatikan lebih seksama maka kau dapat melihat keinginan membunuh yang tersembunyi. Jabberwock melongo melihat kelakuan kaptennya kecuali Silver yang entah kenapa tersenyum misterius.

'I knew it!'

Mata Nash berkilat dari balik kepala merah itu, sebuah seringai terkembang di wajahnya, membisikkan sesuatu di dekat telinga pemuda merah tersebut. Dia kemudian melepaskan Akashi, memperhatikan setiap detail wajah Akashi yang memerah karena perlakuan barusan sebelum melepaskannya sambil menyeringai puas.

The End.

Omake

Nash baru saja selesai berganti pakaian dan mengemas barang-barang miliknya dan akan kembali ke hotel ketika sebuah suara yang mulai akrab di telinganya memanggilnya.

"Nash! Tunggu!"

Dia berbalik dan mengulum senyum saat menemukan Akashi berlari menghampiri kearahnya. Sama sepertinya, Akashi sudah berganti pakaian dari seragam basket miliknya menjadi pakaian yang casual dengan kemeja merah dan celana panjang hitam.

"Ada apa huh?"

Akashi berjinjit. Wajah Akashi mendekati wajahnya, alih-alih mencium bibirnya. Nash membelalakkan matanya, setengah kaget setengah tidak percaya. Akashi tersenyum, menatap lembut kearahnya.

"Tentu saja aku mau menjadi kekasihmu. Temui aku besok di sini tepat jam 12 siang. Jangan terlambat mengerti, Nash Gold Jr?" Kata Akashi sebelum berbalik untuk pergi. Nash tersenyum.

"As your wish princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Ini saya buat cerita tentang Nash sama Akashi kenapa setiap kali romance kayaknya ciuman melulu ya? Kayak gak ada yang lain aja U-_-
> 
> Oh ya catatan tambahan, Itu di bagian akhirnya kan si Nash membisikkan sesuatu ke Akashi, dia tuh menyatakan cintanya ke Akashi ya kurang lebihnya, makanya di Omake, Akashi menjawab dia bersedia untuk menerima Nash sebagai kekasihnya.


End file.
